


Adidas Superstar

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Tony/Pepper moment- Inspired by a spam comment entitled Adidas Superstar on the LJ community Avengerkink. The shoes are real. I WANT the Iron Man Nikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adidas Superstar

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"You don't need the money, Tony," Pepper said.

Tony blinked at her. "It's not about the money! Hey, I'm donating the endorsement money to some... kids' thing or other. You know. Shoes for the down-at-heels."

"Oh, the Children's Athletic Program? CAP?" Pepper ... well, really, she smirked. "Funny how that sounds like..."

Tony winced. "Yeah, funny that. Anyway, you know, it looks better with Captain America on the posters with the kids. [Adidas](http://www.livincool.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/adidas-originals-jeremy-scott-js-wings-20-air-force-flag-00.jpg) made his shoes- and they're really ridiculous- the left one has red and white stripes, the right is blue with white stars, and they both have _wings_." Tony looked down at his feet. "Now, my [Nikes ](http://www.soleredemption.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Nike-Dunk-High-Jfield-Yeo-IronMan-2.jpg) are cool."

Pepper examined the glowing blue 'arc reactors' set in the high-top sneakers, and the gold leather (including swoosh) toes and top piece accenting the red suede remainder of the shoe. "Very classy, Mr. Stark." She stood next to him, in her five inch heels, looking down at him.

He looked up at her. "I think I'll wear my usual shoes to the benefit gala, Ms. Potts."

She smiled. "Don't lose the Nikes. We haven't played juvenile delinquent and parole officer in a while."

Tony grinned. "I knew you'd love these shoes."


End file.
